Joli Mensonge
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Que faut-il faire pour détourner l'attention de Rin? Rien et tout à la fois. ...Et à qui impose-t-on cette tâche dite "ingrate"? ...Devinez ! Joyeux Anniversaire, Rin ! -Un peu en avance, je le reconnais-


_C'est moi ! [Je vous manquais, avoué!?] Je sur de retour avec un nouvel OS _

_J'aurais du revenir plus tôt mais je manque de temps. Par contre, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de l'anniversaire de Rin!_  
_Impossible pour moi de ne pas le lui souhaiter!  
Je suis un peu en avance, je le reconnais mais le 2 Février est aussi l'anniversaire de mon petit-frère donc... .  
_

_Petite précision, sur l'os à suivre:_

**Rating**: M _-Je changerais la catégorie plus tard-_  
**Couple:** Je vous laisse deviner! _-On le sait dès le première ligne ;)-_  
**Résumé**: Il est très difficile de tenir Rin à l'écart de tout. Le seul moyen de lui faire oublier sa curiosité, c'est de s'occuper de lui!

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Joli Mensonge.**

* * *

**_ Tu es si fin.**

**_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis !? J't'emmerde crétin, lâche-moi.**

Les chevilles emprisonnées, Rin se retrouve sur le dos et alité à un lit qui n'est pas le sien.  
Son pantacourt remonte sans effort et un corps surplombe le sien –_tranquillement et envieusement_-.

**_ Si vraiment tu veux que j'te lâche, débats-toi plus durement.**

La réplique est vraie mais le mauve la nie.  
L'une de ses mains cache son visage empourpré tandis que l'autre s'agrippe aux draps.  
S'il le veut réellement, Il pourrait se défaire de cette prise en un rien de temps mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas et ça, son ainé l'a bien compris.

**_ C'est ce que je fais, crétin ! ..Heh, ne me mords pas là !**

Des traces de dents apparaissent sur une cheville gracile et voyant ce rouge approcher davantage, Rin retient sa respiration.  
La position est réellement gênante –_même s'il ne s'empêche pas de répliquer_- et observant contre son gré –_ou non_- la progression de son agresseur, le lilas se mord la lèvre.

**_ Regarde, tu es sculpté à la perfection et pourtant tu es mince. Presque fragile.**

**_ J't'emmerde enfoiré ! Tu vas voir qui est fragile dans deux minutes !**

Un t-shirt se fait remonter grâce à des lèvres agiles et malignes et mordillant le nombril et le ventre plat de son ami, Seijuurou continue sa lente et divine progression.  
Réussir à coincé ce violet de la sorte est de plus en plus difficile, pourtant il a encore une fois réussi.  
Il est parvenu à le bloquer à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

**_ Ok, tu n'es pas fragile mais tu es ce que j'ai gouté de meilleur. Tu as l'odeur et le gout des gâteaux et sucreries que tu manges en longueurs de journée. …Tu es un vrai délice… .**

**_ Arrête de dire des trucs comme ça et…, hn…remonte !**

Gesticulant dans tous les sens, le Matsuoka essaie de s'extraire d'une prise ferme mais surtout de gestes inhumains.  
L'autre titille son nombril, imite des gestes obscènes à l'aide de sa langue et lui chatouille le bas ventre à l'aide d'un simple souffle chaud et provocateur.  
Seijuurou est le diable en personne, ce mauve en est persuadé !  
Obéissant bien sagement pourtant, une bouche recommence sa course sur une peau légèrement mangée par le soleil.  
Faisant frissonner chaque millimètre de peau, le vermeil ne se prive pas de ce spectacle et remontant jusqu'à une perle de chair durcit, il reprend un harcèlement dans les règles.  
Jouant et maltraitant un téton frémissant, des sensations étranges envahissent le corps du martyre.  
Des sortes de chatouilles se propagent dans le creux de son ventre. Ça se tord de plaisir ou de douleur, il ne sait pas.  
Cette sensation est grisante. Inhumaine. Étourdissante. Et fait réagir son bas-ventre contre son gré.

**_ Sei'…, fait pas ça ! …C'est d'accord je…, j'me moquerais plus de toi.**

**_ C'est bien, tu es un bon garçon mais, c'est toi qui m'a dit de remonter alors tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, Rin. **

**_ A-alors remonte encore et…hn~ Va te faire foutre !**

Un petit rire se fait entendre et juste après ça, une morsure se montre et fait gémir un mauve.  
Obéissant toute de suite après, des lèvres sont attrapées et retenues en otage par d'autres qui savent mener une danse endiablé et troublante.  
Les chevilles toujours prisonnières des mains de son ainé, le Matsuoka se fait tirer vers le bas.  
Il percute un bassin alors que leur baiser s'intensifie et bougeant par réflexe, un gémissement sourd se fait entendre.  
Rin peut parfaitement sentir l'excitation de ce vermeil à présent et cela rend ces joues bien plus écrevisse qu'auparavant.  
Le souffle court et attrapant malgré lui les lèvres du carmin, il ne se débat à aucun moment même s'il aimerait faire croire le contraire.  
Ses mains agrippent un sweat noir et essayant d'extirper ses jambes d'une forte prise, il se fait de nouveau avoir. Le baiser cesse et la bouche descend le long d'une clavicule tout en faisant abstraction d'un t-shirt.

**_ Est-ce que tu as envie que je continue !? …Où aimerais-tu que je te touche !?**

**_ Nulle part ar-rête~ …qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Ne fait pas ça, p'tain~ Sei' hum… **

Que fais le rouge !? Il mord au travers du tissu le membre de son cadet.  
S'amusant comme un fou, il prend plaisir à faire gémir le mauve. Souriant dans son acte, les doigts du Mikoshiba caressent malignement, les mollets, genoux et cuisses jusqu'à arriver au bouton gênant.  
Se tortillant sur la couette, Rin essaie de repousser le vermillon mais appuie-t-il réellement sur les épaules qui cognent contre ses paumes !? Il n'en n'est pas sûr.  
Il préfère cacher son visage chaud et coloré au possible.

**_ Tu aimes ça on dirait, tu es déjà tout dur. **

**_ Pourquoi tu…-, hn d'habi-tude tu n'vas jamais si loin~ **

**_ Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de te marquer avant que d'autres n'arrivent.**

Rin ne comprends pas bien les mots de son capitaine et là, il s'en fout un peu parce qu'il sent son vêtement glisser le long de ces cuisses.  
Essayant de rattraper son bas, il finit tout de même à moitié nu, avec pour seul vêtement un t-shirt relevé et une moitié de boxer.  
Se faisant attraper les poignets qui cachent son membre en érection, le mauve se sent honteux au possible et affreusement gêné.

**_ Me regarde pas, crétin de Mikoshiba et lâche-moi.**

Un sourire marque les lèvres de Seijuurou et fondant sur la bouche de son vis-à-vis, il n'obéit pas à la consigne donnée.  
La seule chose qu'il fait, c'est profiter d'un muscle répondant à son appel et faire battre un cœur qui était jusqu'à lors en vacance. En repos forcé par son propriétaire.  
Le baiser est langoureux et quelque peu mordant du côté de Rin qui en a marre de se faire malmener si intensément.  
Loin de se démonter pour si peu, le carmin dérive sur une mâchoire et un cou tentant tandis que l'une de ses mains masse un sexe douloureux.  
Jouant et profitant largement de sa proie, il descend un boxer inutile et s'invite entre les jambes d'un violet qui aimerait bien prendre le dessus.  
Violet qui libère l'un de ces bras et entoure une nuque méchée. L'attraction se fait et surélevé, Rin prend enfin le dessus sur le baiser et oublie pour un moment les doigts vicieux de son ami.  
Assis sur le lit –_et encore tout habillé_- Seijuurou descend ses larges mains au bas du dos de son cadet tandis que celui-ci réussit à enlever un sweat emmerdant et chiant !

**_ Déshabille-toi !**

**_ Tu n'es plus contre maintenant !?**

Le cœur battant la chamade, Rin croise les ambres de son capitaine –_voilées de désirs_- et dans un soubresaut, il frisonne de plaisir et de convoitise.  
Mordant sa lèvre, une canine se dévoile et changeant de comportement, il mord férocement une épaule nue et marque _–sauvagement_- son futur amant.  
Différentes morsures arrivent, elles s'étalent le long de l'épaule jusqu'à la commissure d'un cou et une fois-là, un nez frotte –câline- une joue et un baiser revient.  
Se cambrant –_la réponse est équivoque_- et le dernier vêtement du mauve s'envole. Nu sur le carmin, deux mains pressent son fessier.  
Des soupirs se font entendre et ondulant du bassin, l'empressement se fait ressentir. …Rin est-il impatient !? Surement et quand un index titille une intimité, l'impatience double.

**_ Ca-pitaine, …allonge-toi.**

Obéissant bien sagement _–chose rare dans son cas_- Sei' se fait retirer son jeans et son boxer en moins de deux secondes.  
Et là, la frimousse empourprée et gênée du lilas se change en moue enfiévrée et vicieuse. Pourquoi !?  
Peut-être parce que sa main joue avec le sexe de son capitaine. Peut-être parce sa langue s'invite à la danse. Peut-être parce que son regard change.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, des soupirs et des gémissements s'échappent des lèvres d'un rouge complètement en extase.

**_ Hn Rin…~ ta bou-che est fabuleuse Hum… **

**_ Ta gueule !**

Un autre rire se fait entendre et pour punir son capitaine, il mordille la verge érigée après l'avoir léché sur toute sa longueur.  
Il mord également une hanche, marque un ventre et se fait soulevé quelques minutes plus tard pour qu'il arrête cette « maltraitance » non-demandé.  
Des sourires mauvais se montrent de part et d'autres et aussi vicieux l'un que l'autre, ils scellent leurs lèvres dans un baiser dur et convoité.  
A califourchon, Rin se dandine et laisse son ainé le pénétrer –_le préparer_-.  
Là, en une seconde ils se foutent de tout et de tout le monde. Ils ont trop joué et atteignant leurs limites, ils ont besoins de plus.  
Le Matsuoka gémit, Mikoshiba scrute son amant et n'arrivant plus à se retenir, il cogne son membre contre l'antre du plus jeune.  
Celui-ci ne s'y opposant pas, _-l'aidant même-_ il s'empale sur le sexe dressé et s'y enfonce.  
Une lèvre inférieure se fait maltraitée et n'y tenant plus –_voulant entendre le mauve_- Seijuurou donne un premier coup de reins qui touche immédiatement les parois sensibles du lilas.

**_ Han Sei'~ …At-tend !**

**_ Imposs-ible, j'peux plus, Hum Rin…, bouge. **

Prenant appui sur les pectoraux de son ainé, Matsuoka commence de léger mouvement de haut en bas. Les prunelles voilées de plaisir, de désir…, il est incroyablement tentant.  
Son visage respire la luxure –_tout comme son corps_- et montant et descendant plus en rythme, il gémit à l'unisson avec son capitaine.

**_ Laisse-moi Han, faire~ **

**_ Tais-toi, hum… gamin préten-tieux !**

Un sourire sadique se dessine sur le visage du carmin et voulant reprendre les rênes du jeu, il fait basculer son cadet à l'arrière.  
Rin tombe sur un matelas, percute des draps tout en haletant et oublie d'étouffer un gémissement quand l'abruti vermeil le pénètre de nouveau.  
Cachant de demi son visage rougi, Seijuurou écarte davantage les jambes de son adorable amant et le pénétrant plus profondément encore, il attrape les poignets du mauve et épie chaque expression de son visage.

**_ T'es ado-rable…, hum si mi-gnon…~ un vrai, déli-ce… .**

**_ La…, la ferme ! Mmh pl-us fort…, con-tinue. **

**_ Vrai-ment mi-gnon.**

**_ Tais-toi… et em-brasse-moi~ Han… **

La demande est exécutée et Rin harponne avec entrain son ainé.  
Jouant et se provocant l'un l'autre, leur ébat est mouvementé et sensuel. Le rouge prend un plaisir non dissimulé à taquiner son ami tandis que Rin essaie de cacher au mieux la gêne de son envie.  
Allant et venant dans l'intimité chaude et serrée, le capitaine perd petit à petit pied alors que Rin se noie dans les méandres du désir.  
Synchronisé et en harmonie, ils sont deux parfaits cobayes de l'amour.  
Et si l'un fait semblant de se plaindre, l'autre sait qu'il n'en n'est rien. Avec eux, il faut lire entre les lignes et ne pas se fier aux mots dits.  
Là, dans ce lit et dérangé par personne d'autres qu'une lumière venant de l'extérieur leur union continue.

Une épaule se fait de nouveau mordre _–signe d'appartenance-._  
Un sourire vicieux reprend son rôle de dominateur et de « maître du jeu ».  
Et agrippant le fessier –_plus qu'avantageux_- de son capitaine, Rin demande une cadence plus soutenue, plus forte et plus provocante.  
De la malice se joue dans ces prunelles sang et si, Seijuurou veut bien lui accordé ce « souhait » il se permet tout de même de le faire languir un instant.  
Juste un petit moment, le temps d'entendre de nouvelles suppliques.  
Le manque d'air se fait ressentir et le plaisir trop longtemps caché –_trop longtemps tu_- entreprend de se montrer par vague. Par assaut décousu.  
La jouissance se fait sentir –_ressentir_- et se volant mutuellement des baisers et des morsures, les membres deviennent douloureux, leur lien charnel creuse leurs ventres de joyeuses souffrances.  
Des bonds se vont dans leurs cœurs. Des chocs électriques parcours leurs corps.  
Et dans des coups de reins vigoureux _–expressément demandé par un violet_- celui-ci sourit de la proche délivrance qu'il entrevoit.

Accrochant avec le plus de vigueur possible son amant, il ne compte pas le relâcher.  
C'est impensable à cet instant et alors qu'il entend un dernier « délicieux » provenant de son incorrigible capitaine, Rin se déverse entre leurs deux corps.  
Continuant ces à-coups de débauches, la sensation que lui procure Rin à ce moment précis est indescriptible.  
Le sentir se contracté, l'entendre gémir et le voir avec une moue comblée, permet au Mikoshiba de se libérer à son tour et dans l'antre du plus jeune.  
Il n'y a pas de meilleure fin que celle-ci pour eux. Il n'y a pas mieux que de savoir l'autre satisfait.  
Jouant encore quelques minutes à l'intérieur du lilas, un doux baiser est donné _–en vrai, il est fantôme car ni l'un ni l'autre ne se rendent compte de cet échange quémandé_-.  
Et quand enfin, Seijuurou s'allonge au côté de son partenaire _–heureux et ravi_-, il sent son cœur manquer un battement. Pourquoi !?  
Peut-être parce que Rin le rejoint de son plein gré et pose de lui-même le bras protecteur du rouge dans son dos. Pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence est réparateur. Bienveillant.

**_ Repose-toi ensuite, on joue le deuxième round.**

Ah merde, quand Rin parle ainsi c'est que généralement il a de _–merveilleuses_- idées, malheureusement, elles ne vont pas se réaliser aujourd'hui.  
Du moins, pas dans l'immédiat.

**_ On devrait plutôt…, prendre une douche.**

**_ Fatigué après tout ce que tu as fait pour me faire craquer, crétin de capitaine !?**

Souriant et baisant le front de Rin, Seijuurou dégage quelques mèches de ce visage –déjà- renfrogné.  
C'est de cette chose dont il est tombé sous le charme.  
Pas à cause de ces « belles » paroles ou de son caractère « facile », non. Il est devenu fou d'une moue effrontée et craquante.  
Dans un sursaut _–et à cause de ces pensées_-, il bascule sur le côté et passe en un rien de temps sur le corps de son petit-ami –_si petit-ami on peut employer_-.

**_ On va rejouer plus tard même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque mais…, je suis attendu quelque part et toi aussi.**

**_ J'ai rien de prévu, abruti. Et dégage de là, tu m'étouffes !**

**_ Prévu ou pas, je t'emmène. …Tu me suis jusqu'à la douche !?**

**_ Va crever sous ta douche et m'emmerde plus !**

**_ J'te câlinerais plus tard, promis.**

Chiffonnant des cheveux et faisant rager le Matsuoka, le vermillon se sauve _–nu_- jusqu'à la salle d'eau.  
Continuant de dialoguer pour entrainer le requin à le suivre, le squale d'intérieur capitule. Il se sent définitivement trop seul dans ce foutu lit sans pouvoir rien faire.  
Une nouvelle guerre est lancée mais celle-ci ne débutera même pas, ce qui accentuera davantage la colère d'un mauve en ébullition.  
Alors après une douche d'un quart d'heure _–voir plus_- et des cheveux encore humide, Seijuurou Mikoshiba attire son cadet à l'extérieur de son domaine.  
Déjà en retard, il sait qu'il va se faire disputer par une violette tout aussi explosive que son frère mais ça valait le coup ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pense.  
Pour lui, être seul avec Rin _–même durant les colères idiotes_- vaut toutes les disputes du monde avec les autres. Il se fout des commentaires qu'il peut avoir même si personne ne sait vraiment qu'elle relation il entretien avec le Matsuoka.

… .

A l'autre bout de la ville, alors que certains ont pris du bon temps, d'autres attendent.  
Fixant les horloges, montres ou cellulaire, des tics nerveux apparaissent et si Kou est prise de folie passagère, les autres invités _–eux-_ sont encore très calmes.  
A l'ancien gymnase –_ou se tenait les entrainements des quatre amis_- une fête est orchestrée.  
Une fête pour les 18 ans de Rin Matsuoka. …Une fête surprise pour une personne qui déteste ce genre de chose.  
…Normal en somme.  
Tout est là, les décorations, les tables, les mets, les boissons, les invités, les chaises, la musique, les conversations, les ballons, la « bonne » humeur. Tout !  
Tout est là et donc, la fête doit être réussit.  
Enfin non, il manque une chose essentielle…, l'invité d'honneur qui se fait désiré !

Soupirant toutes les secondes, Kou tape sur les nerfs d'un brun habituellement calme et fixant une nouvelle fois l'heure, un cri arrive.  
Cri de frustration et de vengeance certaine.  
Intérieurement, elle se promet de demander à Haruka l'année prochaine pour occuper Rin et non plus à ce capitaine de malheur qui fait Dieu sait quoi, Dieu sait où !  
Fusillant un Nagisa trop heureux, le jeune blond préfère se taire plutôt que de défier la jeune fille _–de son âge_- et volant un petit digestif sur la table, l'ancien entraineur se fait disputer !  
Quoique…, la « douce » voix de Kou se fait très vite taire par une main sur sa bouche. Pourquoi !?  
Parce qu'enfin, du bruit se fait entendre. Et enfin, la voix caractérielle de Rin se trouve dans les parages.

**_ Pourquoi tu m'amènes ici !? …****ç****a peut s'écrouler à tout moment s'te merde ! Qui tu dois voir dans cet endroit glauque sérieux !? Un dealer ou un truc du genre !?**

**_ Rin, Rin, Rin…, avance et tais-toi. Arrête d'être grognon. **

**_ Enfoiré, arrête de me traiter comme un enfant, espèce d- !?**

_PAAANNN !_

**_ SURPRISE ! Joyeux anniversaire Rin !**

La lumière s'ouvre _–par un procédé judicieux_- et sortant d'un peu partout, les amis du mauve se montrent souriants et heureux.  
Des cotillons éclatent, d'énormes bruits se font entendre et forcément, Rin manque la crise cardiaque.  
S'éloignant d'un bon mètre et prenant comme bouclier humain son capitaine, le mauve essaie de retrouver une respiration perdu et un cœur mort dans d'atroce souffrance –_d'après lui-._  
Prenant de longues secondes pour se calmer, les autres autour de lui continuent d'être bruyants et c'est quand tout ce beau monde s'avance vers lui et son « bouclier » qu'il reprend vie.

**_ Bande d'enflure, j'vais tous vous tuer. **

Les mots sont pensés, dits et même imaginés. Malheureusement, ils ne sont entendus par personne d'autre que lui-même.  
Seijuurou se dégage de la vue du mauve et juste après ça, Rin se fait harponner par sa sœur qui lui offre une étreinte enjouée et sincère !

**_ Joyeux Anniversaire, Aniki ! **

Tapotant la tête de sa petite-sœur, un soupire lui arrive et souriant de cette simple phrase, il ne sait pas s'il doit encore leur en vouloir ou non.  
Tous défilent devant lui et pendant de longues minutes, il a l'impression d'être une star _–en même temps, il est la star d'un jour-._  
Les remerciant _–malgré lui_- de cette fête organisée, il se fait entrainer vers la table ou repose un énorme gâteau et harcelé par les questions d'un blondinet curieux.  
Pendant ce temps, Kou en profite pour tomber nez à nez avec un vermillon qui s'est bien gardé de dire quoique ce soit jusqu'à maintenant.

**_ Ou est-ce que vous étiez !? Vous avez presque trois quart d'heure de retard.**

Passant une main à l'arrière de sa nuque, un sourire crispé se dessine sur le visage de l'ainé.  
Inspecté à la loupe par la petite-sœur du mauve, il ne se voit pas dire la vérité alors, il invente un petit mensonge. Un mensonge ridicule mais qui fonctionne généralement.

**_ Ah…, désolé Kou-chan. J'ai dû ruser pour l'amener jusqu'ici, il ne voulait pas bouger. En tout cas, tu as réussi à faire quelque chose de bien ici.**

**_ Hn. …Mouais, j'te crois. Va lui souhaiter une joyeuse fête maintenant ! L'année prochaine je dem-**

**_ Ne t'inquiète pas, l'année prochaine on sera à l'heure. C'est promis.**

Arquant un sourcil, la jeune fille essaie de comprendre les paroles du rouge mais ne voulant pas se creuser les méninges, elle passe très vite à autre chose.  
Rejoignant Nagisa –_son actuel petit-ami_- elle lui vole quelques gâteaux alors que Rin est aux prises avec Haruka.  
Là, à côté de la table, une conversation à lieu et si le mauve parle de son ressenti au moment d'arriver, il se tait bien vite quand il sent un bras faire le tour de ces épaules.  
Évidemment, ces sourcils se froncent, il essaie de dégager son dos d'un torse derrière lui et se débattant, il n'esquisse plus un geste quand il entend un fredonnement à son oreille.  
Quand il entend un « Joyeux Anniversaire, Rin » de la part de son capitaine.

**_ Merci. Tu le savais depuis longtemps !?**

Tenant le bras du carmin de ses mains, le violet devient passif.  
A cet instant, il se moque de leur proximité. Il se fout que tous peuvent les voir.

**_ Deux semaines. Ta sœur m'a fait promettre de garder le secret et de t'amener ici. Mission accomplie. Tu aimes ce qu'ils ont fait pour toi !?**

**_ A part le fait que vous avez manqué de me tuer !? …Oui, ça va, y'a tout ce que j'aime. Pour toute te dire, j'avais oublié. … …Bon et maintenant lâche-moi, crétin !**

Ébouriffant les mèches violines _–dans un geste affectif_- les deux ne font pas attention aux regards qu'ils attirent.  
Une main en attrape une autre _–ce contact leur va_- et s'immisçant dans la discussion, un ébène n'essaie plus de comprendre le lien qui les lient, pourquoi !?  
Peut-être parce qu'une personne s'est confié à lui, il y a peu.  
Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, Rin réclame son du : Ces cadeaux. Et il a beau avoir 18 ans aujourd'hui, il reste un enfant qu'on doit gâter !  
Étalé sur une table, les présents y sont tous réunis sauf un. …Celui-ci est un peu spécial et tous ne comprendraient pas. …C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi le capitaine Seijuurou Mikoshiba irait offrir à Rin une plaque argentée, ajustée en bracelet avec une date qui ne veut absolument rien dire pour personne !?  
C'est complètement insensé !  
Alors attendant le bon moment, c'est l'heure de la fête ! L'heure de rire et de s'amuser pendant de longues heures entre amis, même si… .

**_ Tu me dois un second round et un supplément pour cause d'anniversaire. **

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

_Bon et bien apparemment, avec moi ils sont toujours aussi pervers... ._  
_Est-ce une bonne chose ou non!? Moi j'ai tendance à dire oui mais bon..., ce n'est que mon avis._

_Sinon, si vous voulez bien, j'ai un autre "cadeau" d'anniversaire pour Rin._  
_A voir si je vais le publier ou non _-surtout que ce n'est pas fini-_ En vrai, j'ai de nombreuses idées mais je n'ai aucuns moments pour les développer et pas assez de temps pour prendre mon ordi et y réfléchir _-Trop de dossier à faire pour les cours...-

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Commentez ^-^**


End file.
